Aquamarine
by BlackJack4Ever
Summary: When two sisters finish watching Thor 2, they get sucked into a different dimension. One where they have to keep quiet about everything they know and try to help out as much as they can without ruining the plot. They will have many adventures and fall in love. Will they be able to help everyone? Sorry bad summary but I hope its a good story :D


_**HELLO! SO THIS IS MY FIRST STORY...I HOPE YOU LIKE IT...LIKE EVERY OTHER STORY, IT WILL BE SLOW AT THE BEGINNING BUT IT WILL PICK UP AFTER A FEW CHAPTERS. THIS WIL BE A LOKIxOC AND CAPTAIN AMERICAxOC WITH SLIGHT LOKIxOCxBRUCE. IT WILL BEGIN BY THOR. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY TWO OC'S.**_

I remember when I was about four years old; my mother would always tell me that if I looked into a mirror it was as if I was looking at a different dimension. That in every dimension there was someone exactly like us, in looks but sometimes it could have a different personality. I remember I would always look into a mirror and wave at myself, thinking that I was really saying hello to the other me, I really did believe my mother. And then one day she disappeared, she never came home from work and nobody knew where she was. My father had told me that she had left us for someone else and so that is what I believed. At first I had thought that my father was lying and that my mother had really gone into another dimension, like she had told me she was going to do the night before she disappeared, except she had told me that she would take me with her….so I waited, and waited, and waited, and waited…until finally, when I was 12, I stopped waiting, finally letting myself believe that my father had told me was the truth. I stopped caring….I stopped believing in everything that she had told me.

At that point, I had gone from being the little happy-go-lucky hyper girl with too many friends to count, to being the timid, silent girl who sat at the back of the class, who didn't speak to anyone…who didn't have any friends. I didn't care about anything, not even school. I stopped drawing, I stopped dancing, and I stopped doing normal kid things. Maybe that's why I failed at everything so much. My father had gotten remarried when I was seven. I remember hating the woman so much when I had first met her, she was kind and gentle but she acted like she wanted to take my mother's place and I hated that. She had a ten year old daughter named Krystal, who became my best and only friend.

Many people looked at us like we were insane, that's one of the reasons why we kept to ourselves, and we weren't 'normal' girls as everyone put it. We were tomboys, we read comics and manga. Krystal had gotten me to draw and dance. We even acted out plays that we had come up with. Us being the super heroes from the comics we had read about. She was the only friend I had and I slowly began to open up more to other people.

One day, when I was nine, my father had gotten me a book about all the mythologies. And I instantly fell in love with it. I adored reading about mysterious things that sounded so farfetched to be true, it was my version of fairy tales. And that's when I fell in love with Norse mythology. I knew almost everything about it. My favorite person being Loki because of how he acted. He was the trickster and he was mischievous….his tricks were supposed to be innocent but they always ended up causing so much trouble. I loved that about him. That and he had four children; one which was a wolf….which was my favorite animal.

When I was twelve, Krys and I met our only friend outside of us two. Her name was Clarisa and she was completely crazy. She was like us. She loved comics and anime and other amazing things that we loved. What really made me open up to her was the fact that she loved Norse mythology as well. Her favorite person being Thor. The three of us were inseparable.

I never thought that my mother's stories about different dimensions would come bite me in the end. I hadn't even remembered it, not until that horrible day.

* * *

"Dude! That movie was AMA-zing!" Clarisa yelled out, her right hand reaching to the sky. We were walking back to my car after watching an, as Lisa put it, Amazing movie. Which was, of course, Thor the dark world. It was already dark outside, the sky filled with gray and gloomy clouds. It looked like it would rain soon. "Did you see Thor? He's so freaking HOT!"

I laughed quietly, everyone knew that Clarisa was in love with the Norse God but once the movie had made him real…well….she just went into obsessive fan mode. I dug around my bag, trying to find my keys, and trying to keep covered at the same time, it was so cold. "Such an obsessed fan, Lisa. You're a creeper."

Lisa pouted her lips in mock annoyance. She knew she was a creeper but she hated it when people called her out on it. Well, except for Krys and I.

"That she is. But we're Loki creepers, too, Rei. So you can't say anything." Krystal spoke up, her arms to the sky, stretching as far as she could. She was smiling at me with her creepy smile. And she calls ME a creeper.

I snorted loudly. "What 'we're'? There's no 'we' in that sentence. You are the Loki creeper, at least the marvel version. I just happen to like Loki way before I read the comics or saw the movie…we are Tom Hiddleston creepers, though." We both sighed when we thought about Tom…..he was such an amazing actor…and a very good looking guy. They chose well for the part of Loki.

After a few minutes I finally found my keys and saw Krys nodding her head to a beat that no one else but she could hear. That's another thing we had in common. Our heads were filled with music. We always sang along to anything and everything playing on the radio or our CD's.

"Don't see what you two see in Loki. He's pure evil." Lisa said, taking out a huge bag of popcorn that she had bought in the theatre; she had hidden it in her bottomless pit called a purse before we had left the movie.

Seriously, she was like that anime character that took out a huge hammer from out of nowhere! That purse, according to legend, one that Krys and I had come up with, had the answers to all the questions in the world….we will never find it though.

Krys and I turned to Lisa and glared, making her almost choke on her popcorn from fear. "Your face is pure evilness!" We looked at each other and laughed. Sometimes I seriously thought Krys and I were secretly twins.

When we arrived at my car we got in and started heading out. The theatre was only ten minutes away from Krys and my apartment, and twenty from Lisa's. The lights from the sidewalk were passing us by quickly, making me feel sleepy. Sometimes I hated driving at night, but Lisa and Krys had had alcohol earlier….and Krys drives like a maniac when she's sober so when she's tipsy…..she's even worse. Lisa was too busy on her sugar rush to even attempt to drive.

"This movie should have been called 'Loki' instead of Thor 2. If Loki hadn't been there….it wouldn't have been as funny and just plain boring." All three of us nodded our head. That was so true, they made Loki be the comic relief character in the movie….which was fine with me because he was still perfect in my eyes. Lisa let out a huge yawn, her eyes were falling shut but she was still stuffing her face with the popcorn that she had hidden from us. Krys looked at me, smiling, and shook her head. "Hey, Liz. We'll drop you off no ok?" We'll be there in five minutes."

Lisa nodded her head; I'm not sure if it was because she was agreeing or if it was because she was nodding off. Her eyes were already closed….still eating her popcorn. We sat in silence until I couldn't take it anymore, I was starting to fall asleep and if I didn't have something loud or something cold then I would fall asleep. I turned on the radio and began to sing to my favorite band, 2NE1.

After ten minutes, we finally arrived at Lisa's house and Kris walked her to her door, since she had already fallen asleep. Lisa's mother laughed quietly at Kris struggling to keep Lisa upright. Lisa's mother had asked us to stay the night instead of driving back home but Kris had refused, saying she still had work to do on an outfit she was making.

We waved good-bye and drove off to our apartment. The silence was killing me so I started to hum…when I got bored of that I decided to speak to Krys, trying to make her talk. She was the only person that I knew, who could rant on for hours about nothing. "What did you think about Cap being in the movie for four seconds?"

I smirked when I heard Krys groan and sit back against her seat. "Don't even….that was a funny part because of it having to do with Loki, but really….I still hate Captain America." I smiled, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stop talking now that I had mentioned Steve Rogers. "He's too…" Krys waved her hands in the air, as if trying to grasp what word she was trying to think of. "Too….goody-goody…I know he's from back in the day and he's a gentleman…but it still annoys the hell out of me. I liked him better before he turned into a super soldier." Krys nodded her head. "He was cuter and super shy and sweeter then."

I laughed looking at the sky. She was too hilarious when she went off on her Captain America rant. All of a sudden, the sky lit up and thunder followed it shortly making Krys and I jump in our seat. We could feel the rumble of it in our seats. That storm was very short. "Oh shnap….that storm is very close…" I looked at Krys and smirked. "…or Thor's on his way down from the bifrost. Lisa will be pissed off at us for not letting her meet him, love." I shook my head in mock sadness.

Krys laughed loudly before another lightning lit up the sky…except this time it hit a few feet in front of us.

Krys and I screamed loudly, our hearts pounding in our chests as I swerved the car to the right, away from the place the lightning had hit. We were both breathing heavily as I parked the car against the curb, "WTF! What the hell was that!?" Krys screamed, putting her head on her knees. I ran my hands over my face, trying to control my breathing and my poor heart. I slowly let out a breathe and looked up. "I don't know…." I narrowed my eyes and stared at the bright blue light coming from a hole on the ground, probably where the lightning had hit. "Dude….there's something on the ground."

Krys lifted her head from her knees and stared at the light. Half of her face was lit up with the bright blue light. Her eyes, for a second, changed color for a second. Turning into a bright blue, the same color of the light, and then turning back into her normal dark brown color. "What is that….?"

I shook my head, thinking that it was probably my imagination going nuts. I opened my door slowly, standing on shaky legs. "Don't know." When I could finally stand up without feeling like I was going to fall I started making my way towards the light slowly, Krys meeting me in front of the car, holding on to my arm. "Curiosity killed the cat, Rei…." Krys whispered, too afraid to say anything too loudly.

The sky was still being lit up by the lightning and thunder. It had begun to rain heavily when we were in the car so we were soaked once we reached the blue light.

I gulped my eyes closed tightly, too afraid to look at what it was. "Sa-satisfaction brought it ba-back?" I whispered back, glancing at Krys to only see her glare directed at me. I smiled shakily. "Look at it this way…at least we're not cats…" I turned to the blue light and looked down, not believing what I saw. I didn't even know what I was seeing. "What is it?"

Inside the hole, where the lightning had struck, there was a puddle of bright blue aquamarine water. It was glowing brightly, sparkling as if the sun was hitting it. Krys loosened her hold on my arm, getting on her knees to see the water better. "Looks like ordinary water."

I shook my head, not agreeing. Water did not look like that. This was something else. I got a very bad feeling just by being near it.

'_Don't touch it, Reina.'_

I looked around when I heard the voice. It sounded so familiar, it was a gentle and soft voice…it could have only belonged to a woman. I couldn't find anyone around us who could have spoken, we were alone in a street, and there was nothing around not even light. I looked down at Krys and saw her extend her arm towards the water. "Krys…" I pulled her arm to get her attention. "Don't touch it."

Krys smiled at me brightly, her eyes the same bright blue color that the liquid was. So I hadn't imagined it….what did it mean? "Its just water, Reina." She turned back to the liquid. Her voice turning into a soft whisper. "Don't worry." Krys extended her arm more, I kept shaking my head, trying to pull her back. She was about to touch the liquid when I had had enough. "KRYSTAL! DON'T' TOUCH THAT!" I grabbed Krys's shoulders and tried to pull her back but her fingers had touched the liquid in my attempt to pull her back.

The liquid moved, like any normal liquid would move when something touches it. I stared at it for a second, sure that something bad would happen. Krys turned to me, pouting, and her eyes still that same blue. "See, nothing's wron-Ah!" Krys's eyes turned back to her normal color before she turned her head to the liquid only to see it crawling its way up her arm slowly. "What is this?!"

We stared at the liquid; her right arm had disappeared as the liquid had covered it completely. It was no ordinary liquid at all, it looked too solid. "I told you not to touch it, Krystal." When I noticed the liquid reaching Krys's head I began to pull with everything I had. Now, let me tell you something, I am very very weak. I can't even lift a thirty pound box so I wasn't very surprised I couldn't move Krys.

The liquid had already covered her head, but I could still hear her scream. "Pull harder, Reina!

It's sucking me in!" Her voice was trembling with fear. Krys had never been as scared as she was at that moment, it made me pull harder.

"I'm trying!" I screamed when the liquid extended around Krystal's shoulders and touched my hands. The liquid was freezing cold. It felt like it had frozen my hands to Krystal's shoulders. "AH! It's freaking cold!" I could feel a sucking feeling coming from inside the liquid and I began to freak out even more. I tried to move from side to side but it was too late. The liquid had already sucked us into the puddle. Everything had turned dark.

_**AUTHORS NOTE: HOPE YOU LIKE IT! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_


End file.
